How About No
by Snitewing
Summary: When Jean said they weren't getting a cat, he thought Marco would actually listen . After all, cat's hate Jean . It just wasn't happening. One-shot, modern au.


"Marco, we are not getting a cat," Jean huffed for what he thought was the millionth time that day. "It ain't happening."

"Oh come on! You're always at work or ar school or band or something. I get lonely, so why not?" The freckled boy took a seat beside Jean on the thread-bare sofa. He picked up a second wii controller off the carpet to join the boy in a heated game of Super Smash Bros.

"Cats hate me." Jean stated as he (playing as Kirby) kicked the boss in the face on-screen. "We're not getting one."

Marco pouted. "But I like cats." And with that he was in, his character (Pikachu) flashing onto the screen, ready to take on the ultimate task of defeating Tabuu. This boss never agreed with him or Jean, ever.

"We could get a dog," the blond suggested.

"But Jeeeeeean," Marco whined. He suddenly let out a cry of surprise as Pikachu was booted off the screen.

"God damn boss," Jean muttered, "what's with the stupid butterfly power anyway?" Just as he was pulling some combo attack he too was killed, the horrible sound of 'game over' booming in a mocking fashion from the television. He threw his control down in a burst of frustration. "He was almost dead!"

Marco hummed and clicked the 'try again' option.

The subject of cats wasn't brought up again.

Two weeks later Jean had just arrived home from his job at the library (it was not a total nerd job, despite whatever bullshit Eren said ever, alright?). Between his school bag, his rented books, some groceries, and a pizza, he was having a difficult time unlocking his apartment. After some awkward balancing and fiddling of items, the boy finally shoved open the door, the smell of old candles (they owned a lot of them, so what), and pumpkins (it was fall, Halloween was quickly approaching, and Jean refused to be caught unprepared) flooding his senses. He headed straight to the kitchen island in the hopes of putting down the food he was carrying. Jean was half-way there when suddenly-whump! he fell and landed face flat on the tile floor, everything scattering about the ground in a flash of books and green vegetables.

A moan escaped the boy's lips but he didn't move, his mind catching up to the sensation of something furry rubbing against his leg; the same furry something that had tripped him. A noise of despair escaped Jean's lips.

"Marco, you did not."

Slowly, Jean turned his head. What he saw made him groan.

A small, tri-colored cat stared up at him, inches from his face. When did it even get there?

"No," was all that came from him. If he denied hard enough, maybe the creature would sink into the tile and dissappear. Who knew?

The stupid creature licked him on the nose. Shivers ran up Jean's spine and he recoiled. Suddenly, -judging by the sound of nearing footsteps- Marco walked into the room.

"Jean, I didn't know you were home," he said, carefully treading through the debris that was the Jean's stuff.

"Marco."

"Yes Jean?"

"What the hell?"

The freckled boy smiled, kneeling down in front of Jean so their eyes could meet. "I got us a kitten."

Jean did his best to glare daggers at the other boy. "I thought we agreed no cats."

Marco smiled, scooping up the ball of fur into his arms. "That's why I got a kitten. It's not a cat."

"Not a cat yet," Jean scoffed.

A small tutting sound came out from Marco's lips. He straightened up, leaving Jean to suffer his fate on the floor alone. "I'm not cleaning up your mess on my own, Jean."

Jean tilted his head up to look at Marco, but his eyes caught that of the cat's instead. A clump of Taylor Swift lyrics suddenly popped into Jean's head.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in, and now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Damn it.

Marco stepped away, bringing the creature with him. "At least the pizza's intact."

Jean continued to glare at the fur-ball. "This is all your fault." And with that he let his head fall back to the ground.


End file.
